Zero No Tsukaima: FFVII
by Orihime00sama
Summary: Trough lots of adventures, Tiffania decides to summon her familiar again, but she called a being of another dimension, whom brought another story. What will happen, dwells in a two-mooned world. OC.


**Author comments:** This is my first fan fiction, so people, be nice! ›‹ XD!

It will have a lot of Fanon, some crossover with Mermaid Melody and Final Fantasy VII, a few OC's, and if you want I can put your OC in it, just note me with the information's and I'll see if the OC fits in the story. There will be a few words in Japanese but the translation of the words will be right on the end with a explanation of things, and here people will say "tsukaima" instead of "familiar".

"**Zero no Tsukaima" - **when a character is talking.

Zero no Tsukaima - when the narrator is talking.

_**Zero no Tsukaima - **_after time skip narration.

_Zero no Tsukaima – _words with emphasis, A.K.A some treats, and stuff like that.

"_Zero no Tsukaima" – when a character is thinking._

Zero no Tsukaima – messages.

I also made a characters introduction fanfic, if you don't wanna read it… well it's your choice. But here is the link:

**WARNING! Spoilers:** Since the first season to some facts of the F season.

_**Disclaimer: **_Orihime doesn't own **Zero No Tsukaima**,** Mermaid Melody **or** Final Fantasy VII**, they belong to and **Square Enix**.

_**Chapter 1: Tengoku Kara Oshita No Shoujo**_

_**The Girl Who Felled From Heavens**_

Here, at the magic academy, Tifania is performing the Tsukaima invocation ritual, Summon Servant to summon her familiar, her contract with Saito meted an end since the Livestaille runes disappeared …

"**My name is Tifania Westwood, Five Elements Pentagon, listen my invocation and appear my familiar!" **After that the gates opened, and a light felled from it, causing a little explosion.

"**What the…" **Said a confused Colbert-sensei. Then were feathers dancing throw the skies.

"**Feathers?" **Asked Louise after seeing them. So everyone was staring to the place where the light felled, waiting to see what Tiffania summoned.

The skies started to clear up, that's when they saw an unconscious long orange haired girl, whom had wings, well, one wing that started to fold back.

"**An angel?" **Saito asked, he goes straight to the girl, but when he holds her he notices that he's hands are wet with a red thing. **"Blood?" **He sees a very large wound from her chest to her waist, but the wound is healing by itself.

"**High speed regeneration?! What is this girl?" **Asked Colbert.

"**We have to help her!" **Montmorency said, the girl as a water mage, she can heal people. Though, it wasn't necessary.

_**An hour later, after treating the girl they took her to a dark room and tied her on a chair, to make her questions.**_

_**-Dark Room-**_

"**Huh?" **The foreign girl awakes and notices she's tied on a chair.

"**So you're awake? You sure sleep long." **She hears a male voice, and after lifting her head, she sees a blonde man, and what really caught her attention was his eyes colour, one red and the other blue, or in other words heterochromy*.

"**Where am I?" **The girl confused asks, still not getting her eyes out from the man's.

"**You're in Tristain, fellow whom felled from the skies." **The young man answers. Trough that title, the dark room and the bondage, the girl quickly understood that was on an interrogation and thinks to herself _"Interrogation, huh? It has been a while since I was on one."_

"**And what, weird eyed fellow, you wanna know?" **She asked trying to get on his show.

"_So direct."_Giulio thought to himself, he had to get direct as well.

"**My name's Guilio Cesare and you are?" **He asks, waiting for an answer.

"**Tifa." **She simply answers.

"**Just that? You don't have a surname?" **And he starts getting interested.

"**I'm not sure that is my real one, but I think is Crescent." **Somehow she felt like that was her name, yet something was wrong, she was about to flashback.

"**Are you from the moon?" **He asked but she denied it.

"**Now is my turn to ask. Do you know why I am here, and what the hell these half written runes on my left hand are?!" **She showed him her left hand, and it had runes written, it said STAR and on the end had a last letter who seemed to be an S but it wasn't complete.

"**What?! I never had seen this runes before, **_"Starsylph?! It can't be! Starsylph will only appear when the world's in danger. This… it has something to do with the disappearing on Fal'Ciel ruins."_

_**An hour later…**_

"**Are you really sure about this?" **Asked Agnes to Queen Henrietta, the Queen nodded.

"**She seems able to do this mission; the healing abilities are helpful, and we need all help available." **Henrietta answered.

She goes to the room where Tifa rests, and decides to send her to Fal'Ciel.

Fal'Ciel; the town where the ancient ruins lies. After discovering the ruins, a research team found weird runes that matched the Tifa's.


End file.
